Sometimes, You Gotta Shimmy
by missscarfbeard
Summary: Meet Servena. A dancer in the streets and sometimes a thief. When she runs into the twins again after the destruction of Thundera, she gets  a bit unwillingly  sucked into the adentures of the ThuderCats. Only problem? She tends to flee at danger.
1. Chapter 1

The beat pounded in my ears as I spun, my skirt flying to reveal my knees.

I began to tap my zils together as the musician began to sing. Rolling my hips in time, I spun from foot to foot offering a charming grin to an attractive man in the crowd.

Rolling my body I popped my shoulders forward at the beat. I smirked when the attractive man tossed a gold piece into the bowl near the musicians, shimming my hips to make the coins on my sash sing in appreciation. Spinning again, I tossed my hair flirtatiously and moved in a circle, popping my hip out with each step.

I began to body roll again lowering myself to my knees with every roll of my torso. Swaying from side to side, arms accentuating my movements. I rose with a chest shimmy before popping my hips some more.

Shimming towards the audience I briefly lowered my self to my knees again. While rising I began to rock my hips from side to side my arms crossed at the wrist, zils still chiming. Shimmying my hips to the beat I began to spin faster causing my skirt to send itself nearly level. Smirking when a heard an appreciative whistle.

_I better get a nice tip for showing my shorts..._

The musician brought his song to a close and I continued to spin to the beat of my zils for a few moments before stoping with my leg out at a jaunty angle with my arms crossed at the wrist and bent backwards till I could see the tops of the buildings behind me.

Applause broke out as I caught my breath, as well as some catcalls and wolf-whistles. I straightened and curtsied to the crowd before sliding over to the collection bowl, letting the next dancer begin.

"How's it look, Rufus?"

The scruffy bulldog glanced up from his record book and grimaced, "10 pieces of copper, 3 of silver and one gold. After you take out the 30% payment for the music, it gives you a total of 3 copper, 2 silver, and one gold."

"Good, that gold was a tip for me."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you've been slacking. Last month you would get 5 gold pieces a dance, now you get one a day. Apparently, cats loose their novelty quickly."

A low growl escaped me as I snatched the coins from his hands, "Then I guess I will move to another town. This one reeks of _wet dog_."

Scrunching my nose for effect, I spun on my heel and began to maneuver through the crowd. Hearing a snarl and footsteps behind me caused me to shoot foreword in a panic. Yeah, I could talk the talk, but I couldn't walk the walk. Fighting was heavily avoided, I could outrun and out jump most people here anyway.

Launching myself onto a nearby roof freed me from the jumbles of people and I sprinted my way towards the center of the town, where the trading market was. I paused upon reaching it, scanning for the fabric merchant before gently leaping down to buy lunch. I nibbled on the fish stuffed bread, purring at the perfectly seasoned, flakey cod.

"You have an unhealthy addiction to that, my dear."

I snorted at the elderly fabrics dealer, "You're the one who first gave it to me, so you have no one to blame except yourself."

He chuckled and went back to folding a square of indigo raw silk, "Someone traded me a lovely bolt of brocade for all of the cotton we found in the East."

My lips twitched affectionately, Hound was such a sweet old dog, "I don't blame them, it felt almost like silk and was a very pretty color."

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I got in a wonderful woven crushed velvet in the exact shade of your eyes. I figured you could use it to make a new vest," he dug though the trunk that help all of his "keeper" fabrics. My eyes sparkled at the green fabric that did indeed match, "Thank you so much! How much do you want for it?"

He chuckled, "Nothing! Consider it a thank you for keeping this old man company. It's nice to be able to talk to someone other than the mule since Salukari passed."

I gave a weak smile, "Thank you again." I assume most people would push harder to pay, but I firmly believe in never looking a gift horse in the mouth. Money was tight, people _were_ becoming less awed by a cat dancer and looking for new entertainments. I absently thought about home in Thunderia.

_I wonder if the twins finally got caught?_

_I wonder if that one fisher finally complained enough to get his stall moved?_

_I wonder if the fountain still smelled like rotten eggs?_

Heaving a sigh I pushed myself up and directed a farewell towards Hound. Wandering amongst the vendors, gazing at small trinkets, smiling when I saw things that would have caught the twin's fancy.

_A yelp caused my ears to twitch. I glanced at two kittens darting away from a rather angry, rather large cat. They scrambled onto a tent, hissing in fear as the large cat snarled and attempted to shake them off. One of the poles snapped causing the kittens to fall to the ground, the tarp covering the large cat. _

_In a panic the cat stumbled around trying to rip the fabric off. He tripped and fell onto the jar I had been planning to buy. I gaped at the shattered clay, before whirling around with a snarl, "You _idiot_ I was going to _buy_ that!" _

_I picked up a hefty piece of the jar before heaving it at what I guessed was his head. It struck and he went down with a heavy thump. This caused me to pause, briefly wondering if I had killed him before he shifted with a moan._

_"That was so _cool_!" I glanced at the kitten that had spoken, he grinned up at me, "I'm WilyKat, and this is my sister WilyKit! Thanks for helping us out back there!" _

_"If it weren't for you, I would have been able to buy that jar," I deadpanned before beginning to walk away. _

_Apparently this didn't deter them, "You don't know that for certain; what if a cabbage came out of no-where and broke it, or a snarf or something?" _

_I directed a blank stare at the female, Willykip or something, "A...cabbage. Yes, because cabbages are known for their particularly vicious attacks on jars." _

_She shrugged, "You never know. Besides, the guy trying to sell it to you has awful stuff anyway, it would probably poison you."_

_I sighed, "You two aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" _

_They grinned identical smiles, "Nope."_

_That had been the start of an...odd...friendship. _

_They had followed me around for the rest of the day before sleepily heading off to wherever they slept. I had sighed in relief and headed back to my own place, nothing more than a small one room flat with a stove and a sink. _

_As I had slipped into bed, which was nothing more than a giant pillow stuffed with straw, I had hoped that I wouldn't stumble upon them tomorrow. It had been nothing personal, it was just easier to keep to myself and not have to worry about others. _

_When I awoke the next day, half my house had been turned upside down as they pawed around my stuff. I had had a minor panic attack as they mobbed me for attention once they noticed I was awake. Apparently they had followed me home. Other random events similar to these had left me with a sort of vexing fondness for them. _

"Servena!"

_I could almost still hear their annoyingly cute calls._

"Ser_vena_!"

_...Wait a sec-_

I grunted as a smallish body collided with mine, followed by a second, "Servena! You're alive! We missed you!"

It took me a moment before everything caught up to me, "What are you two doing here? What do you mean "you're alive?" Why aren't you in Thu-"

A rather muscular tiger had just grabbed onto the twins, "You guys can't just g-"

His sentence was cut off by my foot slamming into his face. Hard. I caught the brief surprised expression before he dropped like a stone. Kit and Kat seemed torn at what to do, "Um, Servena? Tygra's a friend of ours, you didn't really need to kick him-"

"-Especially that hard. Even if it was awesome."

I shrugged noncommittally, so I have a possessive personality, "I thought he was going to hurt you. Remember, you two usually were in some form of trouble when we ran into each other."

A shadow loomed over me, "What happened here?" Turning I found myself craning my neck to look into the eyes of a large panther male.

"It was so awesome Panthro! Tygra gabbed us and POW! Servena knocked his lights out!" I swiped my hand around Kit's mouth, attempting to prevent her from saying any more.

Kat apparently didn't catch this and continued, "It's funny because Servena usually doesn't fight. She only fights for things that are hers. Which means you actually like us!"

The last comment was directed at me and caused me to roll my eyes.

A young lion with shocking red hair came forward, "So you're telling us that Tygra got Ko'ed by a girl who doesn't fight."

They nodded eagerly and my ears flattened when he erupted in laughter. I felt vaguely insulted, but I was still trying to figure out what was happening. I decided to save time and proposed this question.

Kat grinned, "Weeeell. This is Lion-O- he gestured to the lion- and he's laughing because you laid Tyra- gesture to the unconscious tiger- out flat."

Deadpanning, I tried to get them to elaborate, "I'm going to need a little more detail than that."

Kit took over, "Tygra is _really_ good at combat. Lion-O can't even beat him!" This earned a loud "Hey!" from the aforementioned lion.

"Oh...Wait a tic. Isn't Lion-O the crown prince's name?" They nodded in sync. My thought process continued, "...And isn't the other prince named-...Oh. Oh, whiskers."

Apparently the twins thought this was the funniest thing ever because they burst into giggles. I was a little more concerned, I had just rendered a prince unconscious. There had to be laws, a lot of them, against that. My internal panic was broken by the large panther- _Pantres?_ -hefting the tiger over his shoulder, "As much fun as this is, we need to meet Cheetara now."

The still chortling Lion-O nodded and turned to me, "Want to come with? If only to see his face when he wakes up? It will be hilarious, I can promise you."

The twins gave me no chance at escape as they each latched onto a hand, and began to drag me following after the panther telling me stories of their adventures. I only half paid attention, it felt too much like I was being dragged to my execution.

They had found Cheetara, introductions had been properly exchanged, and her first words were, "Why is Tygra unconscious?"

This had sent the twins and Lion-O into another round of snickers as Panthro rubbed his face tiredly. When she looked to me confusedly, I offered no answer. She was about to ask again when a low groan erupted from the tiger.

Panthro laid him out on a bench and we leaned over him as he slowly came to. Muttering gibberish phrases as he looked around dazedly, before spotting me. He seemed to jolt, "You!"

"Me."

"You kicked me!" He seemed shocked.

"You touched my kits." My blank expression never wavered, I was proud of myself for that.

Lion-O felt this was a good time to but in, "She knocked you flat with one blow, Tygra. Loosing your touch?"

His smug expression seemed to bring sense to Tygra, "Since you can't beat me what does that say about you, _Lion-O_?"

This time it was Lion-O's turn to look shocked as he attempted to sputter out an answer. Tygra turned his attention back to me, eyeing me up and down.

I didn't particularly like the way his gaze lingered on my chest, "My eyes are up here."

"And what lovely eyes they are," He didn't miss a beat and it threw me off.

His smirk unnerved me more.

I eyed him cautiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just studying my attacker."

My ears began to twitch, that smirk didn't seem to waver and it made me nervous. Hr knew it, too. So I resorted to a snarky comment.

"Yeah, from what I hear, it's hard to take you down. Maybe _you_ can tell me what happened."

My comment wasn't really appreciated judging by the low growl. For a second I thought he was going to hit me, but he turned his attention the once again laughing Lion-O and put him in a headlock.

"So you think it's funny?"

"Yes, yes I do." Lion-O's smirk fell when the grip around his neck tightened. Panthro decided now was a good time to step in, grabbing both of them by the scruffs.

I had lost interest by then and turned it to Cheetara, making polite small talk.

"So how is Thundera?"

This caused the entire group to fall silent, staring at me.

I shifted, "What?"

"Weren't you paying attention to us earlier?"

I slid my eyes to an exasperated Kat, "...Nooooo?"

Kit slapped a hand to her forehead, "Thundera was destroyed by Mumm-Ra and the lizards."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, searching for words. My home was gone. My cozy straw pillow was gone, the cantankerous fish merchant was gone. My eyes glazed over with tears at a sudden thought and I trembled before turning to the twins, "...did the fountain still smell?"

Judging by the blank stares I was getting, my comment was a little out there. Kat sighed, "Yes, the fountain still smelled. You put enough rotten eggs in the filter to last a lifetime."

Cheetara seemed to start, "Wait, that was you?"

I laughed breezily, "Of course not. Well I should go now."

Attempting to walk away was foiled by two lumps attaching themselves to my legs, "You're gonna leave us?"

"But we just found you!"

Four moist eyes stared up at me, pouts exaggerated. My ears flattened, _don't look. Don't look. Don't lo-...whiskers._ I let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine."

Their expressions immediately brightened, _fakers_. They darted back to the group, I decided to sulk.

_I don't _want _more people. _

"Servena! Child!"

My head whipped toward the call. Hound. Whiskers. Hound would offer to let them stay in our camp. Kit and Kat would probably accept for the group and my quiet night would be gone.

* * *

><p>"Servena!" The needle slipped through the fabric and into my finger, eliciting a pained yowl. I whipped around with a snarl, causing Kat to cringe, "Never mind."<p>

I bristled when a hand patted my head, "Calm yourself child." Hound chuckled before returning to tending the fire. I exhaled in an attempt to calm, my patience had been tried to its breaking point since the group joined us at our camp.

My first attempt to block out conversation was to begin to sew what would become my new vest. I had removed my old one to use as a guide, twitching when I saw Tygra wink at me. I was now about halfway done with sewing, and couldn't bring myself to continue anymore tonight. I sucked on my bleeding finger and glared into the flames.

* * *

><p>"Will you come with us?"<p>

I stared at the expectant twins, "No."

They seemed to wilt, "Please? We need to stick together."

"_No._"

"But-" Cheetara interrupted what most likely would have been what broke me, "If she doesn't want to come, it's her decision."

I meant the grateful look I sent her and she smiled in return. I focused back on the dejected kittens, "Try not to be _too_ much trouble."

I tried to be lighthearted with a playful smile, but all I got was whimpering from Kit.

_I can't do this._

So I turned and walked towards a building before crouching. With a small grunt, I launched myself vertically onto the roof. I heard murmurs of awe behind me, my lineage had bred strong legs for jumping as well as sensitive ears. I put my feet to use, sprinting towards the outskirts of town eager to dance it all out.

When I returned to the stand a few hours later, I began to sew again.

"Child."

I ignored Hound, but my next stitch was agitated.

"_Child_."

_Still ignoring._

A hand came out and cuffed me behind the ears, "Servena!"

I dropped my vest, "What?"

Hound tisk-ed me and picked it up, "What are you doing?"

"...sewing a vest."

He sighed, "No, why aren't you with them?"

"I don't want to be."

"Lies. They are your kind. Whether or not you want them to be."

My ears flattened, "I would rather stay here."

"Biscuits! You deserve to be out adventuring, not stuck traveling with an old man. Now Go! You can catch them!" Hound turned back to his fabric, humming to himself.

_What...just happened?_

I gaped for a sec before quietly gathering up my things, _did I just get kicked out by a senile hound?_ Snorting I turned back, "Bye old man."

"Have an adventure for me."

I pushed away my brief worry and nodded. Exhaling I made my way out of the city.

Once free from the walls, I stretched in preparation to catch up to the small group.

_Let's see it's been about three and a half hours since they left...that should put them about 20 miles out._

Taking a deep breath a began to sprint.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm not the fastest out there, but I can definitely keep up. It took me about an hour to spot them, because tracking is <em>not<em> my strong point.

I let a wicked grin cross my face before sprinting full speed towards the group, quickly adjusting to the twins. Their shrieks as I tackled them were _so_ satisfactory.

The scruff of my neck was grabbed roughly and I curled slightly, grinning at the unamused Panthro. I wiggled my fingers at the group, "Fancy meeting you here."

"I thought you didn't want to be with us." Kat's snarky remark caused me to pout playfully.

"It's not that I didn't _want_ to be with you, just that I-" The twins looks caused me to deadpan, "-Hound forced me."

They sighed and shrugged as if I was hopeless, "Well I guess we can't leave her out here."

I snorted, "You guys are happy, just admit it."

"Only if you admit you wanted to come with us in the first place." I smirked, "Never. Now, Panthro, can you put me down?" My neck was starting to hurt.

He arched an eyebrow and I cringed, "Please?" I was dropped unceremoniously, landing on my feet before my legs buckled sending me to the ground. The twins laughed at me, before attacking me with hugs, "Yay! We get to travel with each other!"

A hand appeared in front of me and I glanced up to see Lion-O, "Welcome to the team, I guess." I smirked and grabbed it, "...I _guess_."

He pulled me to my feet and I turned to face Tygra, "Try not to annoy me and I won't have knock you out again." I spun around and bit my lips to suppress a giggle.

"H-Hey! You just surprised me, that's all!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You just got a lucky shot! A _rare,_ lucky shot!"

"Suuuuurrrrre."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, review if you have any comments or concerns. There aren't many episodes out yet so it's hard to judge personalities...let me know if you have any comments on that. Cheetara will be featured more in the next chapter when they have "girl bonding time."<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. So since I have no idea where the episode after The Duelist and the Drifter will put the team, I'm going to figure that Servena joined sometime after that. I think I will try to follow the episodes, but put in chapters of my own ideas as well...It's hard trying to write for a series that is ongoing (and the next episode doesn't come out till the 28th).

If you want to see a picture of Servena go to my profile for the link!

To my (2) reviewers (thank you so much)

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: Thank you!

**dagset8**: I'm glad to hear you like it so far. :) I wanted a character that would be able to support the group in other ways, I think 4 fighters is probably enough. She has strengths in earning/thieving money and being impartial and practical due to not being around for the distressing events. Her dance at the beginning of the chapter was based of the first dance from this video:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= hT_61cycHjA&feature= related (just take out the spaces)

I found it and immediately pictured Servena, but Esmerelda would be a good place to look for inspiration, too.

On to the story!

* * *

><p><em>I need to get out of here.<em>

This was a mantra in my head as I sprinted and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from collapsing. Soon it wore off and I tripped, landing on my face. The pain from the rough texture of the roof top helped to bring me back from the fog I was in.

We had been in a small village refilling rations, Panthro grumbling about how there were too many mouths. My retort of, "Maybe if yours wasn't so big, we would use less," was met with a quick cuff to the head that had sent me stumbling into a tree. The twins had a good laugh at that.

Things had been fine until we were just about to leave.

Apparently, the village had been at the mercy of a troop of lizards and someone had told them about us. Lion-O had been downed by a bolo before I could blink. By the time I realized what was happening the Twins were down. My instincts kicked in when Cheetara followed. I was halfway down the street before I could see anyone else fall.

Now I was alone, trembling with unshed tears. _I don't know what to do! Trying to get them back will just end up with me getting captured as well. Which will probably end in death. I really don't want to die right now._

A whimper escaped my lips, causing me to press a fist against them. I drew a stuttering breath, _I can't just leave them though._ In the week we had been traveling, the group had become a sort of family to me. Panthro was the grumpy uncle, Cheetara was the sensible older sister. Lion-O was the younger brother that struggled to find his fit in the world. The twins had already been like obnoxious younger siblings. Tygra was...Tygra. _A snarky, competitive sometimes-jerk. He is attractive though..._

My mind took a turn to the time I had stumbled upon him shirtless.

_"Like what you see?" I did, but his tipped jaw and smirk caused me to reply with a smirk of my own, "The bird behind you _is_ particularly interesting." I darted to nearly touching him when he whipped his head to try to spot the "bird." His surprised look and step back brought me inner satisfaction, "...but you're good too, I guess." Spinning on my heel I sauntered away, exaggerating my swaying hips._

The sound of drums brought me back from my daydream. I carefully crept to the edge of the roof and glanced at the group below. It looked like a dance practice, the troupe leader seemed to be griping at them.

"Get it TOGETHER! We can't perform for the leader of the lizards tonight with dancing like this!" The dancers flinched before darting to the starting positions. I quickly noticed that one of the dancers in the back seemed to be behind in every move and I grinned. _I have a plan. I just hope it works._

I watched them until they finished and took a break before leaping down. Sauntering up to the dancer that had been behind I let out a sharp whistle causing her to jump and spin around. Or at least attempt to. I quickly shoved my foot out, causing her to land in a heap clutching her ankle.

I heard a shout from the leader and was sharply spun around to face him, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Putting on my best indifferent face I kept my tone matter-of-fact, "Helping you. This _dancer_ was behind in everything she did."

"Oh and you think you can do better?" His snarl caused me to tense, _I hope this isn't going to be in vain._ Nodding I began to count in my head, before performing the dance. About halfway through I heard the drummer join in with me and smirked, _this is in the bag._

When I finished the leader stood silently, scrutinizing me. I jumped when he clapped once, "Alright everybody lets continue!" He turned to me, "Keep in the back and don't try anything. One wrong move and you're gone." Nodding I moved to the correct spot and sucked in a breath to calm my nerves.

_Stage 1 complete._

* * *

><p><em>Stage 2 was a little harder, it involved not getting recognized by the lizards while I danced. Thankfully the costumes and choreography used large veils, allowing me to hide my face somewhat. Once I was in the camp, it wasn't hard to find the others. They had been put in a large cage on wheels. <em>

A cursory glance showed that they were alive, Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro sported rather nasty looking bruises and scrapes. My guess was that they had tried to fight back, or the lizards had been feeling particularly vengeful. Cheetara and the twins were scraped up, but seemed otherwise unharmed. This settled the knot in my stomach a bit, it could be so much worse.

_Whiskers._

A large padlock had been placed to keep them inside. I eyes frantically searched the lizards for a glimmer of a key.

_Double whiskers._

The key was around the neck of what seemed to be the lizard leader.

_The only way to get that is to steal it off him. Why couldn't he at least be wearing a _shirt!_ It would make it so much _easier!

The realization of having to deviate the dance to get it made me grimace. I could only hope that the troupe leader wouldn't say anything once we got started. Once I was settled in the start position I began to plan how I would steal the key.

_I have to cut the string somehow, thankfully it seems fairly weak. Pulling any form of knife would land me in the cage before I could blink._ I cringed when I realized what the only thing sharp enough to cut it without raising suspicion was. _My teeth. _

I was going to have to seduce the leader and fake a kiss to his chest to get the key hidden in my mouth before cutting the string with my teeth.

As the music started, my nerves were screaming at me to turn tail and run again. Oh how I wanted to, but my family is _mine_.

And I was going to get them back.

Fear was replaced by determination as I began to dance.

* * *

><p>Now was my chance. I was near the front from walking around the fire, our veils swirling. We were just about to change formation and I quickly cut in front of one of the dancers. She let out a low growl that I ignored, off to the side I saw the troupe leader's face turn a rather astounding shade of red. It didn't matter anymore, now was the time to employ the art of seduction.<p>

I began to sway my hips from side to side, glancing down before flickering my eyes to the lizard leader's. Rolling my body I glanced to the side and down, before beginning to spin, tossing my hair and arching my back, the veil twirling with my movements. I slowly dropped to my knees, before shifting so I was up on one hand and knee with my body facing the leader.

I rolled my body again my hand sliding down my ribcage to my hip before rolling back onto my knees and into a deep backbend. Slowly arching back up I rose to my feet. I snaked my hands around following them with my eyes before rotating my upper body around into a nearly horizontal backbend.

The beat began to pick up and I began to shimmy my chest from side to side, quickly following with my hips. Spinning my torso again, I began to pop my hips from side to side lowering with each movement. When I rose I began to shimmy, slowly swaying towards the lizard.

Slinging my veil around his neck, I shimmed into a crouch before him.

_Keep eye contact, keep eye contact._

I rolled my body into standing before spinning around to expose my back. Arching my back while shimmying my chest, I continues to lean until the key was in my line of sight. My eyes flickered up to the lizard, he was thoroughly distracted by my chest. _This is a good thin, but it's still creepy._ I leaned to the key, my tongue shooting out to lap it into my mouth. My lips pressed to the lizard's chest and I shifted my jaw, freeing the key from the string.

Quickly spinning back into facing the lizard I kept my eyes on his and a seductive smirk on my face as I swayed backwards. Spinning around a few more times I dropped to my knees and arched backwards till my head touched the floor, arms laying crossed at the wrists in front my eyes still locked on his.

My heart stuttered when applause broke out, _I can't believe I just pulled that off._ My joy wilted when he leaned back and rubbed where I had stolen the key. His daze cleared and he sat up, eyes searching the ground. _Please don't make the connection._ His gaze caught mine and the next few moments were a blur. The moment the shout left his mouth, I was back on my feet leaping towards the cage. I have to admit the lizards were fairly organized, they began shooting seconds after I landed on top of it.

I scrambled for the padlock, trembling hands hindering my tries to jam in the key. I felt a blast graze my side, a pained snarl ripping from my throat. Finally managing to open it I threw it, somehow managing to hit a stray lizard.

"Took you long enough!" Panthro's comment elicited a panicked laugh form me, "You're lucky I came back at all!"

A scream tore from my body when he sent a vicious punch over my head, dropping a lizard about to stab me. He quickly threw me over his shoulder, the twins soon appeared on the other, and he yelled to fall, back before taking off. I heard Lion-O yelling something about his sword, but anything past that is just a blur from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

* * *

><p>We finally out maneuvered the lizards and make it back to the ThunderTank. I was dropped to the ground as everyone collapsed gasping for air, even Cheetara was breathing heavier. Even though I hadn't run, I was exhausted from the events. Rolling onto my back, I attempted to sit up. Glancing around I saw the others watching me, "What?"<p>

"You took off and left us!" My eyes shot to Tygra at his angry snarl, "I came back! I am the _only_ reason you aren't still in a _cage_!"

"Tygra has a point, we're a team," Cheetara's statement sent my eyes to the ground in shame, "But at the time, running was the smart thing. You pulled off a brilliant plan to get us free."

Tygra sneered and kept his glare on me. I glared back my ears twitching at Lion-O's deep sigh, "You ran for the wrong reasons, but you came back for the right one."

My eyes softened and shifted to the ground again, "You guys are like my family now."

The twins wrapped their arms around my neck and nuzzled, "We love you too, Servena!"

I smirked deciding to ruin the moment, "Which means you all belong to me. Anyone tries to steal you and they have to answer to _me._" Everyone seemed to laugh at that comment.

Lion-O locked eyes with me, "Yeah we don't want people ending up like Tygra, do we?"

Our grins were wicked and only grew when Tygra whipped his head to glare at us, "Would you give that up! Lion-O I could kick you _both_ to the curb anytime, anywhere!" Everyone only seemed to laugh harder at his attempt to save face. We all knew it had been a random happenstance, but it was still hilarious and he started chuckling again.

After everyone had settled down for the night I glanced around at my _family_ with a soft smile. They had all wormed their way into my heart and, for better or for worse, they were stuck with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** So I realized as I went to bed that I forgot to address Servena's side wound...

Thank you reviewer!

**FireheartNinja**: I'm glad you think so! I wonder how long I can keep that joke going before it gets old...

* * *

><p>Sunlight on my eyelids caused me to groan and attempt to roll onto my stomach. A painful twinge shot up my side, <em>I must have pulled a muscle last night...<em> I threw my hands above my head and reached arching my back off the ground. The twinge turned to a ripping feeling, "Sweet heavenly Cat!"

My shriek caused the others to jolt awake in panic. I was too busy curled into myself pressing a hand to my side to assure them that we weren't under attack. I felt a hand on my back, it was to dainty to belong to any of the boys, and to large to belong to Kit's. Cheetara's voice tried to sooth me into letting her see my side. Being stubborn I only curled tighter.

I heard her sigh and shift, "Guys, could you give me a hand here?" Growling when I felt a pair of hands grab each of my limbs, I let out a whimper when they stretched my out for Cheetara.

"Noooooooo, don't _touch it_!" I tried to shift away again when I felt deft hands prodding around the wound.

"It looks like a blaster wound."

"I remember now, she got hit when she was unlocking the cage."

"Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't _you_ tell us?"

"She probably forgot like I did, adrenaline helped numbed the pain."

The discussion above me caused me to roll my eyes, "Guys. Right now I would rather you put your thought process into making sure _I don't bleed out_."

Panthro scoffed, "That little _graze_ won't bleed you dry. It's already stopped. The worst you have to worry about is possible infection."

"...Because that's _so much better_!"

"Servena, calm down. I need to clean the wound and it doesn't work so well with you shifting around like that." Cheetara's dry reprimanding caused my to pout at her, but she continued unperturbed, "If you promise to sit still, you can be freed." I nodded with a sigh and was released before shifting to a sitting position.

"Could you sit so I can get a better angle?" Arching to the side I sent her a questioning glance, "Better?"

Cheetara nodded and began to scrape at the bits of dead flesh. This sent my stomach churning, I could handle blood but charred flesh was another story. The smell lingered for days. Quickly turning my face towards something else, I simply observed the group.

Panthro was against a tree dozing and I smiled when I saw his eye flash open when he heard Kit's pained yelp as she tripped. Kat laughed at his sister and continued the small butterfly they had been chasing. Lion-O was conversing with Tygra, a teasing grin on his face when his eyes flickered to me. He paused, which caught Tygra's attention and he turned his eyes to me as well.

Since I had no idea what they had been talking about, I felt it was in my best interest to simply arch a brow. Lion-O's grin turned mischievous and he shot his elbow into Tygra's side. He must have done it harder that it seemed, because the tiger lost his balance having to take a step to gain it back.

This caused Lion-O to laugh and wave his hands in a "go on" manner towards me. Tygra grimaced and his face colored slightly before he swatted Lion-O behind the ears and stalked off. _That was...interesting. _My attention turned back to Cheetara when she laughed slightly, "Lion-O loves the fact that he can finally tease Tygra about something."

I rolled my eyes, "Are they still going on about that? It really was just a lucky shot."

"Everyone knows that, but it's nice to have something to laugh about right now." I noticed the solemn tone her voice had taken and realized that I hadn't gotten the full story of Thundera's fall. The most I knew was that it _had_ fallen, no one had talked about it past that and I had quickly forgotten. My ears flattened slightly before I asked hesitantly, "How did it happen?"

She seemed to understand and sighed wilting slightly, "Grune returned one day with a large ore of gemstones and claimed Panthro had fallen in battle. King Claudus held a wonderful feast in their honor. The next day, the lizards attacked Thundera using technology. Grune had betrayed us, letting in the lizards and leading the attack. King Claudus ended up perishing at the hands of Mumm-Ra and Jaga was captured as a way to find the book."

"I'm sorry," that was all I could manage. I hadn't been there, and honestly I could say I was glad for that, but I still felt like I should have been. Lion-O and Tygra had lost their father, and since I had found out that Cheetara had-_was-_a Cleric, she had lost her mentor. I hadn't lost anything more than physical possessions, "At least you guys got the book before Mumm-Ra, right?"

She nodded and smiled up at me, "You're all done." _Really? That was it?_ I glanced down at my side, it had been bandaged tightly, the remaining smell of burnt quickly dissipated in the wind. My side ached with a dull throb, but that was bearable. I thanked her before we stood and made our way back to the tank.

* * *

><p>I had been wrong, the throbbing wasn't bearable, and I made the rest of the group know it, too. Panthro's grip on the steering wheel was making his knuckles white when he finally snapped. The Thundertank swerved to a violent stop and he leapt at me, grabbing my vest and hauling me out the back of the tank. I faintly heard the others murmuring behind me. <em>Oh. Maybe I went too far.<em>

He shoved me against the side of the tank and shoved his face in mine. His glare made my knees quake. I flinched away when he reached into one of his pockets. What he pulled out was a small pouch that was waved in my face, "Chew on one of these, it'll make sure you don't feel _anything._" The smirk on his face told me there would likely be some form of side affect, but it also said that if I din't take one it would end badly for me. I timidly pulled a leaf out of the pouch. It looked like mint, but it didn't smell completely like it.

When I sniffed at it I noticed a hum starting in my brain, this should have sent warning signs up but it didn't matter. I felt _good_, and wanted more. I shoved the leaf into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully, purring when the sensation seemed to spread to my entire body.

I vaguely remember Panthro hauling my over his shoulder when it was clear that I couldn't walk back into the tank myself. For some reason this was the funniest thing I had ever seen, because never-ending giggles seemed to some from my throat. I was flopped into my chair, almost melting out of it. The other's strange looks caused my giggles to raise a pitch and become more manic.

"Are you...okay?" Kit's question caused my head to lull in her direction, "I feel _wonderful_." My voice was little more than a purr, and it didn't seem to convince them. Cheetara whipped her head to Panthro, "Catnip? Really?" Her voice was a hiss and it brought my mood slightly down, "Cheetara, s'okay. I f'll great." My slurred words didn't seem to convince her, her glare intensifying before she huffed and slumped in her seat.

"You didn't tell me you had catnip, Panthro. You should share," Tygra's comment caused me to gasp. I launched myself at him, "It's so _wonderful_, Tygra! I feel like I'm flyyying!"

He choked on laughter and patted my head like I was a kitten, "Thant's nice, Servena."

I purred at the contact and nuzzled into his neck inhaling deeply, "You _smell_ good."

I felt him tense beneath me and I realized I had moved to his lap. My grip tightened when he shifted and I purred again.

"Shut up, Lion-O!"

"I didn't say anything, Tygra."

"Your face certainly did." _Lion-O?_ My mind seemed to catch up to the conversation and I leapt from Tygra's lap, ignoring his pained grunt, at Lion-O with a squeal. I knocked him out of his chair and laid my chest on his, my rump in the air, knees on either side of his hips. "Hiiiii, " I knew I must seem drunk at this point and I kinda felt like it. I could care later, because I was too busy batting at his ears. I noticed his face turning bright red and giggled, purring and nuzzled his cheek, "You're sooooooo cute." He tried to stammer a response when I felt hands around my hips sufficiently lifting me off him.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get you to sleep." I whipped around to face Tygra and wrapped my arms tightly around him nuzzling the top of his head. His hands tightened on my hips, the pain from his claws bringing a moment of clarity. His face was currently buried in my cleavage, I was higher up than I had expected when I hugged him. _My bad_. The sense of euphoria came back quickly and I lost interest. A yawn split my jaw and I sagged as Tygra carefully lowered me to the ground, my knees bucking. I grabbed his armor with a death grip, giggling slightly, when he tried to set me back in my chair. He sighed and maneuvered back to his chair. I crawled up onto his lap again and shifted, snuggling until I was comfortable before purring into sleep. The last thing I remember hearing was Tyra's strangled, "Scratch off, Lion-O!"

* * *

><p>Turns out coming down from catnip is harder. I also apparently have a weaker constitution for it. When I woke up, we had stopped for lunch and I was lying in the grass. The hum in my head was barely there, before it stopped completely and a wave of nausea washed over me.<p>

I scrambled for the tree line, stumbling as the first heave racked my body. I felt a cool cloth press to the back of my neck and hands pull my hair away from my face. "Let it out, that's it." Cheetara's calm voice caused my face to burn in embarrassment as memories from my high came back. Bitter tears burned at my eyes and when I had finished I hiccuped with small sobs. Cheetara pulled my trembling body into a hug, whipping around to glare at Panthro again.

"What? How was I supposed to know she'd react like that, most people just fall asleep."

"You drugged her!"

"I needed to shut her up somehow and I figured killing her wasn't an option."

Cheetara made a disgusted noise before calling to Kit to her side, "There is a hot spring around here. When we come back I want this to be behind _all_ of us." With a final glare she pulled Kit and I into the forest.

* * *

><p>"I'm so mortified." I sank down to my nose in the near scalding water, at least it soothed my tired body. Cheetara sighed, pausing in scrubbing Kit's head, "It's not your fault that Panthro gave you catnip without telling you what it was." She laughed slightly, "It <em>was<em> your fault that you didn't simply ask me for a numbing salve. It would have been _far_ less complicated."

I blew bubbles with my nose before rising to present my weak argument, "I didn't _know _you had them." She snorted and shook her head, Kit answering for her, "You didn't really let anyone get a word in with your complaining." Her teasing look told me she wasn't completely serious.

She yowled when I sent a wave of water into her face and quickly splashed back, catching Cheetara as well. We all laughed and began flailing in the water, sending water everywhere. After a while we quieted down, simply enjoying each other's company as we worked to rid ourselves of the filth that had acquired.

* * *

><p>I smoothed my fur down trying to prep myself for entering the camp again. I was worried about how everyone would react, Tygra mostly. I had literally thrown myself at him and it made me want to bury my head in the sand and never come up.<p>

When we entered the clearing I wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away. Panthro passed by me without a glance, "Took you long enough. Why do females always take so long to get ready?" His voice was teasing and it made me smile.

Kit followed him with a, "Seriously!"

Lion-O grinned as he passed me, "How was the water? Temperature good?" I managed a startled nod, my eyes trailing after him before back to the main cause of my worries.

Tygra approached me with a swagger, his smug look caused me to cringe. He paused in front of me, "I think we're on an even blackmail field now." He winked at me before continuing on his way. _That's it? I would have figured it would be wo-_.

"You are incredibly grabby, by the way. And you almost suffocated me."

I buried my red face in a palm when I remembered where his face had been squished. A shriek tore through my lips as I felt a hand slap my rump. Whirling around I gaped at his retreating from, his laughter ringing in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay. I updated! Thank you for your reviews! I saw the new episode and decided to try and follow the official story line. I will still input chapters of my own invention, but the Berbils are to cute to resist. I hope you enjoy it!

**SpaceSword16**-Thank you! :)

**99terminater**-I hope you enjoy this chapter and catnip indeed.

**Princess Thil Galel**-Haha, it is _definitely _on. Servena is sexy and she knows it. She will use it to her advantage.

**Jhsyubsiu**-Thank you! :)

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**-Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too! :)

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

I hate the rain.

Panthro was currently pounding on the tank, trying to get it to work. A large clang was heard and suddenly there was smoke everywhere. We all scrambled to get outside, I hissed as I became soaked nearly instantly.

"...Guess we're sleeping outside tonight." I glared at a coughing Cheetara, "No, you think?"

We tried to find shelter, but all that seemed to be around was large mushrooms. They were cool, but they didn't stick out very far. It also didn't help that we were out of food. After managing to build a small fire that didn't seem to help much, we huddled under the mushrooms. Cheetara was shivering, I don't blame her, I was pretty close to freezing myself. My outfit was meant for dancing, the most covered was my legs, even then my skirt had slits up to my hips on both sides.

My ears twitched when Tygra pulled Cheetara into his side. My eyes flicked to Lion-O and I smirked slightly when I saw him pout slightly. His interest in Cheetara was obvious and adorable. _I __can __play __at __that __game ._ I rose to my feet and sauntered to Lion-O, before settling into his side.

"What are y-" I cut off his frantic whisper, "Using you for warmth."

I giggled at his face, he obviously wasn't expecting that blunt of an answer. He really was warm and I let out a purr, before snuggling into his shoulder. Lion-O was attractive, he just had some growing up to do. Hopefully with everything that happened, he would still be able to hold onto his wonder of the world.

I cracked an eye open in Tyra's direction and caught him doing the same to me. Flashing him an impish smirk I shut my eyes and snuggled back into Lion-O, drifting into a light doze. I could hear snippets of sounds around me, and I caught Lion-O's irritated mutterings.

"_Things __are __looking __up _. No transportation, nothing to eat, and no shelter." He shifted further into me, "If the rain stopped it might be bearable." I kneaded a hand into his side, sleepily giving him comfort before completely loosing myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken when Lion-O shifted and stretched. Blearily rubbing my eyes, I noticed that I couldn't feel the irritating drops of water on my fur anymore. I looked around and saw that it had stopped raining, "Did it stop?"<p>

Lion-O shrugged and rose to his feet and glanced at Cheetara and Tygra, "Rain finally stop?"

Tygra glanced at the sky before turning to us, "No, but Panthro was nice enough to build us a shelter while we were asleep." He pointed up and I noticed the large canvas stretched across the mushrooms. _That __is __a __big __piece __of __fabric..._

My musings were cut off when Panthro turned to us, "Wasn't me, I figured it was one of you."

Lion-O and Tygra glanced at each other before turning to Cheetara. She reeled back and shrugged, "Don't look at me."

They then glanced at me, "I didn't, I was out like a light."

I heard the twins climbing down behind me, "We're _starving_!" Wileykit's whine only reminded me we had no food. I almost caught them before they got to a bag, Wileykat searched it quickly, "_Yeah_! What's there to eat?"

They let out sad groans when even turning the bag upside down did nothing. Lion-O turned to them, "We're gonna have to do something about our food situation." Wileykit gave the bag one last shake before Wileykat noticed something, "It looks like someone already did!" He darted forward to where baskets filed with pink, blue and yellow striped fruit sat. He glanced around letting out a triumphant laugh and when Wileykit joined him they began to eat as though they had never been fed.

Panthro pick up a yellow fruit and studied it before taking a bite and turning to us, "Mm. Candy fruit."

I rose a brow, _that __doesn__'__t __sound __like __a __good __thing __for __the __twins __to __have_.

Tygra apparently was on the same train of thought, "..Uhh, take it easy. We don't need you anymore hyper than you already are." I laughed as I saw the clearly sugar driven twins and sashayed past him, "Too late for that."

I picked up a blue fruit and took a bite, _It does taste like kinda tastes like...vanilla.I wonder if each color is a different flavor._ I picked up a yellow one and tested my theory. _This one tastes more like the lemon candies I used to get as a kid._ The pink tasted like the spun sugar they handed out at festivals. By the time I had finished all three my stomach was full and I was beginning to feel the effects of the sugar. I began to let out high pitched giggles at the twins crazed faces.

"Seems like...we have someone helping us out." I turned to Cheetara who was wearily glancing around. Lion-O continued her train of thought, "Question is...who?"

After the fruit had been polished off, it had been decided we would hide behind a patch of bushes and wait to see if whoever had been helping us would come back. We waited long enough that my sugar high was ending and now I was just sleepy. Tygra elbowed me when I yawned, "Be quiet!" I flattened my ears and hissed quietly at him, sugar crashed always made me irritable. I swiveled my head around when my ears caught the sound of mechanical parts moving, "Do you hear that?"

He gave me a funny look, "No." I rolled my eyes at him, "I forgot my hearing is better than yours." He glared at me before suddenly crouching down further, "We have company."

My jaw dropped slightly as what seemed to be furry, multi-colored wheels came bouncing into the clearing. The popped open into what looked like teddybears and they made their way onto the Thundertank. They popped open panels and began to fiddle with the wires.

Lion-O seemed mystified by the robot bears, "What are they doing?"

Panthro growled slightly, "I'll tell you what, they're messing with my baby!" He launched himself out from behind our cover, ignoring Lion-O's call to wait, and ran at the rather cuddly looking bears, "What are you furry freaks doing to my tank!" I arched a brow, "...his _baby_?" The twins snickered and followed him.

The bears scattered when they caught sight of Panthro managed to grab a brown one by the scruff of the neck, "Put me down. Put me down."

"What is that thing?" The robot seemed to answer Cheetara's question, "Ro-Bear Bill, a Ro-Bear Berbil."

"..did he say gerbil?" Tygra's question was answered by the bear repeating his statement slower, "Berbil."

Panthro tried, "Derbil?"

"Ber..bil." I don't know if robots sould show emotion but his statements semed to get more irritated.

"Herbal der-billy burble urble." I shot an incredulous look at Lion-O's attempt, before smacking him, "How the heck did you get that out of _Berbil_?"

Wileykit somehow managed to introduce themselves around large mouthfuls of candy fruit, "Nice to meet you Ro-Bear Bill I'm Wileykit and this is Wileykat and we're Thundercats." They were clearly still effected by the fruit.

Ro-Bear Bill seemed to glance at us,"Thunder..cats? Berbil's help Thundercats." As if that was the go-ahead signal, the rest of the Berbils rolled out to meet us.

"I've never seen anything so...cute," Lion-O seemed somewhat uncomfortable with his admission and I giggled, partially because he was right. I wanted to pick one up and snuggle with it.

"They'll be cute and _dead_ if they hurt my tank," Panthro's growl caused me to giggle harder, _maybe the sugar hadn't completely worn off_. They tinkered with it and instead of smoking the engine let out the white flame it was supposed to.

Tygra smirked and turned to him, "Looks like they fixed it, Panthro." Panthro humphed, "It's just a patch, I could have done that."

Ro-Bear Bill flipped off the tank and latched onto Lion-O, "Come with Ro-Bear Bill. Berbil's fix machines. Berbil's get candy fruit. Berbil's help Thundercat's?" Bill didn't seem to notice that Lion-O had lifted him off the ground halfway through. My insides melted and I let out and internal _awwwwww_. These things were so adorable.

As Bill lead us away, I tuned back to Panthro, "You coming?"

He seemed skeptical, "_Fine_, but I don't trust anything _that_ adorable." I laughed as he turned his face away with a haughty look. Panthro started up the Thundertank and began to follow the group, I hefted myself onto one of the large paws, grabbing the twins as they lagged behind due to sugar crash.

* * *

><p>When we made it to the Berbil village I couldn't help but giggle more, it was like a candy land with furry robotic bears. They had them on machines that helped them pick the candy fruit, "I've never seen anything like this place. It's like they have a contraption for everything." I turned to Lion-O, he had that wonder back in his eyes and I smiled.<p>

"This place gives me the creeps." I turned to Panthro and rolled my eyes, "Didn't you just call them adorable?" His only response was to glare at me.

I cooed when I saw the small, blue Berbil run up to Bill and get swung around, "Meet Ro-Bear Bebo. Meet Ro-Bear Bella. This is Ro-Bear Bill family." A purple Berbil rolled up to us on one of the candy fruit picking machines, the twins following closely behind.

"Candy fruit. Eat. _Good_." The twins wasted no time in snatching one each and quickly devouring it.

Cheetara turned to Panthro, "Looks like you were worried about nothing, Panthro."

He ignored her to walk towards the purple Berbil, inspecting it closely, "You really think these furballs are helping us and don't expect _something_ in return?"

"Have you considered, maybe they're just nice?" Lion-O's statement set me a bit on edge; Panthro had a point, most things expected some form of compensation. I jumped when alarms began to go off, the tall golden building emitting flashing red lights.

"What's going on?" Lion-O's question went unanswered as the Berbils began to run for cover. Lion-O turned to Bill, "Conquador comes. Conquador takes Berbils. Sell Berbils as slaves."

A large machine broke into the clearing, a metal man in armor popping out to observes, before picking up an unfortunate Berbil with a long arm attached to the machine.

Cheetara whipped out her staff, "We _have_ to_ stop__ that._"

"What did I tell you guys, trying to use their cuteness to get us to fight _their_ battles."

"Well looks like it worked," Lion-O slipped on his claw shield and Tygra slid out his whip.

_Wait. What?_

"Guys, I don't really..._do._...battle."

Lion-O turned to me before sprinting to catch the small blue Berbil, "Just help the Berbils get to shelter."

The armored man popped out again and readied the rifle in his hands, "So, the Berbils have enlisted the help of the fabled _Thundercats._"

Everyone tensed as he continued, "Risking your lives for a bunch of junk heaps? And I thought these robots were brainless _fools_."

"Thundercats-HO!" At lion-O's call everyone sprung into action. The Conquador began to fire sticky blue blobs at Lion-O, when he couldn't hit him he turned his aim to Tygra. Who simply disappeared, _since when could he do that?_ I nearly laughed when he turned his sights to Cheetara, if he couldn't hit the other to he would have a snowball's chance in hell at hitting Cheetara. She would pause after every sprint as if teasing him about this fact.

To my surprise the Conquador began to laugh as well, until he seemed to be lifted from his seat. Tygra reappeared having him in a headlock, his grip tightening. The Conquador pressed something on his wrist and electricity crackled around Tygra's body. Letting out a pained shout Tygra reeled backwards off the machine, hitting the ground hard.

"Tygra!" I vaguely heard Lion-O shout it out as well, as I darted to Tygra's still body. I heaved a sigh of relief when he groaned and shifted twitching slightly. The Conquador began to retreat, but managed to grab both Robo-Bear Bella ad Robo-Bear Bebo. Bill called out to them and began to follow, grabbing onto Bella, before the hook shook him off. He hit the ground hard, sparking before lying still.

Tygra put a hand to his head and I carefully helped him sit up, turning to see Panthro ripping the blue goop off of himself.

"Lion-O! It's Ro-Bear Bill, he doesn't look good." Cheetara's call made me turn to look at the Berbil in her arms, _she's right he's not moving._ The Berbils rushed him into "surgery" were they stood around him with tools, clicking and chirping.

Wileykit turned to me, "Can they fix him?" She seemed close to tears and I did't know how to answer. Neither did anyone else.

"Ugh. I can't take watching these amateurs." Panthro strode up to a Berbil and grabbed a tool, before beginning to solder. "Good idea. Now reset function levels." Panthro seemed to understand what the Berbil was talking about and agreed, nodding. Wileykit began to cry and Wileykat shifted before putting a hand on her back and offering a weak smile.

It seemed to take hours before Panthro leaned back with a sigh. Everyone held their breath when Bill sat up, "Full servos functional. Ro-Bear Bill lives." He did a little breakdance before turning to Panthro again.

"He's lookin' good now," Panthro grinned and Bill mimicked his statement, "Looking good." Sliding off the table he grabbed onto Panthro's leg, "Cat save Bill. Thank you Cat." Panthro shifted uneasily when the rest of the Berbils latched onto his legs as well, "Okay that's enough." I giggled and Tygra and Lion-O shared an amused glance.

Lion-O walked outside looking at the village, Bill rolling after him. When he opened into a sitting position, I couldn't help the cooing giggle, bringing my hands up to my chin and squirming. Tygra rolled his eyes, "They're not _that_ cute."

I turned to him with a smirk, "They're still cuter than you. Even when you're jealous." Giving him a wink I turned back to go hover around Panthro. My ears twitched when I heard Lion-O call out, "Panthro, you keep an eye on the village." Panthro paused before letting out a startled, "Woah, woah, woah. There's no way your leaving me here with these things!" By the time he got to the door, they were already gone, "_Great_."

I snorted, "I'm not a _thing_, thank you very much." He rolled his eyes, "No, you're a pain. Now hand me that wrench." I scoffed but did as he said, I knew he was joking...maybe.

Panthro finally got tired of us touching things and shooed us outside. I was okay with this, it meant I got to play with the baby Berbils. I picked one up and whirled it around like a bird, giggling when it let out cute mechanical giggles as well. Tossing it into the air and catching it, I pulled it close with a purr.

"You'd make such a good mommy." I turned to Wileykit's grinning face and laughed slightly, "Maybe, but hanging around you guys is enough to make me not want kids." Wileykat let out an indignant, "Hey!" I laughed and they joined in, "Maybe someday, but definitely not right now."

When their looks turned conspiring I realized they were aiming at something. I would have to tread wearily, lest they get me to admit whatever they were after. "You know with your coat pattern, any babies you had would look really pretty..." My eyes flickered to Wileykit, "I guess..." _What are they aiming at._

Wileykat continued his sister's train of thought, "...Especially if it was paired with Tygra's coat pattern."

_Oh. Well._ I flushed, usually they were more subtle than that. _Where are they leaning these things?_ I blamed Panthro. And the fact they grew up in the streets. Shifting I tried to choose my words carefully, "I highly doubt that would ever happen. For one thing we are on a journey to end Mumm-Ra.-"

"But what about after?"

I worked my jaw at the interuption, I forgot the twins were so persistent, "He is also a Prince and I'm just a street dancer. It would never happen."

"But there are so few Thundercat's left, any chance to keep us alive means that status shouldn't be a problem."

"Besides, you don't have a tail. The most you have is more animal like ears."

I twitched at their arguments, why did they have to be so keen? I touched my ears, they were the only thing signifying that I wasn't as high in status. Apparently my father had been a guard that slipped away to the slums for relief. My mother had been a street dancer as well and sometimes a bit more, depending on financial needs.

It had been one night, my father never looked back and my mother never bothered to try to find him. She raised me well, preventing me from selling anything but my dance. She had died of illness when I was just old enough to survive on my own. Her last gift to me was her hip scarf; a brilliant cornflower blue, the color of her eyes.

I brushed my fingers over the silver coins that trimmed it, never would I sell it and even when it tore and broke I would keep it. "Even so, it is unlikely to happen."

"Do you like him?" I nodded absently, my thoughts still on memories. Only the twins cheeky jeering made me realize what had happened. "You tricked me!"

"Not our fault it's so easy to do!"

Wileykat giggled, "I can't wait for Tygra to find out."

I choked, "You can't!"

They darted away laughing and I scrambled to my feet, chasing after them. They scrambled up a tree and began to chow down on candy fruit again. Huffing I stalked back to where Panthro was tinkering and found him lounging in a chair, three Berbil's giving him a massage. I rose a brow, "_Really_?" One of the Berbil's turned to face me, before latching onto my arm and pushing me to the ground before rolling ins hands along my shoulders. I let out an involuntary purr and groaned as another began to work on my feet.

I heard the tank rumble up and Panthro darted out, causing the Berbils to turn their attention towards me. I could care less what Panthro did right now, all I knew is that I was going to have to find a way to smuggle a Berbil with me.

I nearly choked on laughter when I heard Panthro began to cry in joy, with a Berbil stating, "Panthro eyes rain." Chortling to myself, I hummed in delight and slipped off into a catnap, purring at the ministrations of the Berbils.

* * *

><p>"They're back." I jolted awake when Panthro shoved a foot in my side, and rolled out from underneath a blanket. <em>How did that get there<em>? Rubbing my eyes and yawning I stumbled after him, nearly tripping over a few Berbils. I smiled when I saw them, they had been successful.

"We can't celebrate yet. The Conquador is coming back." I turned to stare at Lion-O, _What?_ Cheetara nodded, "...And this time he's bringing friends."

Panthro opened his arms, motioning to all the Berbils, "We have some friends of our own."

"Except they don't know how to fight," Tygra pointed out, he finished his statement by sending a glance at me. It might be true I wasn't trained in combat, and that the only fighting I did was in desperation, but he didn't have to lump me with the Berbils.

"But they do know how to build," Panthro had a large smirk on his face as he addressed the Berbils, "You guys ready to save your village?"

We all glanced at each other and smiled, I giggled when Bill walked up to Panthro and saluted him. I giggled harder when Panthro saluted him back with a smirk.

* * *

><p>There was a flurry of welding and putting parts together as the Berbils and Panthro began to build machines that would help defend the village. I didn't really know where to help, but I put in an effort in carrying parts for them. As I was picking up gears, I felt a tight grip on my upper arm. I barely suppressed a shriek as I was whirled around, the gears flying to the ground. I looked into Tygra's face irritably, "Great, now I have to find all of those again."<p>

He pulled his lips into a snarl, "Shut up. I want you to be under ground with the small Berbils."

I paused trying to wrap my head around that, "_What_? You can't be serious!"

His voice rose to match mine, "As the grave! You don't know how to fight _or_ use technology! You'd only be in the way!"

A fierce snarl escaped me as I ripped my arm away, "You have no right to decide what _I_ do!"

"I have_every_ right! I am your superior in combat and I am your prince! You _will_ listen to me." We were all out yelling at this point and I was fighting to keep my voice from going shrill, "You may be my prince, but you will _never_be my King!"

He jolted back and went still, but I could tell he was fuming, "Fine, but when you get yourself killed, it's your problem." I knew that had been a low blow, but I would apologize later, right now I had gears to find.

Biting back bitter tears I stooped to grab one that had rolled under a mushroom, "Are you okay?" I smacked my head on the mushroom in surprise and turned to face Cheetara, "Yeah. Of course." She shifted, "Really? Because everyone heard you guys."

I felt a hot flush creep up my face, "Wonderful."

She sighed and crouched beside me, "Lion-O's trying to calm down Tygra." She poked at the mushroom before turning to me, "He should have gone about it better, but he was just trying to protect you."

I felt bad now, "I know. I know I'm not very useful in a battle, but I don't want to be useless. I at least want to help while I can."

She embraced me and pulled me up, "You have a use, you keep us reminded of the fact that life goes on." I smiled and thanked her, before continuing on my hunt for the gears.

* * *

><p>"Here they come."<p>

I sucked in a breath as I saw the approaching group, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. I had managed to get Lion-O to allow me to help during the battle, but now I was thinking looking after baby Berbils was a better idea.

"Let's hope these bears know what they're doing." I shifted when Tygra's glance back fell on me. I hadn't apologized yet, and neither had he. It was going to be a battle of who was more stubborn now. I stared up at the sky as the symbol of the Thundercats shone on the clouds, _so it starts._

I laughed as I caught site of the twins. They were using their sugar rushes for good, taunting a giant into a tripwire. Snarf even helped biting a a dog and getting him in range of a goo gun.

Tygra whistled in appreciation of the machine. Lion-O nodded at Cheetara, who raced off and wrapped a rope around another giant. Pulling him back she got him to step on a platform that launched him into the air. I giggled as Bebo cheered, but gasped as I noticed a Dog sneak up and grab him, "Tygra!"

He nodded and disappeared, knocking both dogs flat and reappearing to catch Bebo. He smiled down at Bebo fondly, causing me to go, "Awwwww." Noticing a dog sneaking up behind him, I was about to shout a warning. He swung a fist up before I could, knocking it out without even looking. I snorted, _even when I'm mad at him, he's still attractive._

I jumped down to where the candy fruit guns were, helping with reloading. I laughed at the twins, adrenaline making me react faster. They turned to me cheering, but gasped. I shrieked when I felt a large hand surrounded my waist as I was lifted to yhe face of a giant, "Pretty kitty." I heard the twins calling for Tygra to save me, so I reacted. _I may not be able to fight, but there is one thing I know how to do_.

"Pretty kitty had claws," with that statement I raked my nails down either side of the giant's face making sure to get his eyes. I was released and I dropped into a low crouch as he stumbled around wailing. Leaping out of the way to avoid getting stepped on, I raked my nails down his shin causing to hop to one foot. Apparently, giant's don't have very good balance, because he went down hard. My knees buckled as he sent a small shockwave out.

A hand caught my wrist before I landed on the ground, "Not too bad." I looked up at Tygra's face carefully, "Well, I have survived this long." Bebo glanced between us, "Tygra and Servena like Mommy and Daddy?" The ground was painful, Tygra had dropped my wrist, "Nope." He shifter uncomfortably as I stood, "Of course not Bebo. Tygra's _no up to my standards_."

I don't think Bebo understood, but Tygra certainly did, "Not up to-. You-..You're not up to _my_standards!" I laughed and leaned into him, "You don't have standards." He sputtered some more so I shut him up with a quick kiss to the cheek. I turned to Bebo and mock whispered, "He is cute though." Flashing a wink at Tygra I darted towards the twins before he came to his senses.

We cheered as the Conquador and his group fled into the desert. I laughed at the twins stung out expressions, they were going to have one _heck_ of a crash later.

* * *

><p>I giggled as I watched the twins and Bebo rock back and forth on the spring patform, watching to make sure Bebo didn't slip off. The Birbils went about repairing their village, "I don't think the Conquador will be coming back anytime soon." I glanced at Lion-O and nodded.<p>

Tygra turned his focus from the kids, "Not with the village rigged like this."

I darted forward when the twins leapt from the platform causing Bebo to topple towards me, "Gotcha." Bebo looked at me before wrapping his arms around my neck and imitating a purr. I giggled and purred back before handing him off to Tygra and following the twins.

"Berbils love Panthro." I stifled a giggle as I watched Bill jog to Panthro and open his arms, "Huuuuug!"

"A hug?" Panthro seemed to shift awkwardly, "Ah-um-I-I'm not...not really a hugger." Bill was incessant repeating his request until Panthro grinned, "Oh, what the heck." Bill lept into his arms and I giggled as Panthro's grin widened.

"Busted!" Wileykat blew our cover and I sighed.

"Panthro's a big old _softy_,_" _Wileykit had clearly tossed care to the wind.

Panthro sneered and barked out, "Is that a _problem_?" It clearly worked, because their fur stood on end as they whimpered.

"Nope."

"It's cool."

I laughed with Panthro and Bill as they bolted off the tank, "They haven't quite learned when to keep their mouths shut."

Panthro glanced at me with a smirk, "Yeah, from what I hear stripes would look good on you." I sputtered, _why had they told _Panthro _of all people?_His laughter caused me to scramble off the tank after the twins, "I'm going to kill you both!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So so sorry it's taken me so long to update, college is difficult. It might take a while for me to catch up, but I will at some point.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: I'm glad you like it! :)

**SpaceSword16**: Hopefully you'll keep liking it, haha.

**ujetami**: Thank you, I'm sorry it took so long to update!

**Night-Weaver369**: Yay!

**Ali**: I will definitely finish the story, but I'm not quite sure as to who Servena will fall in love with yet...

**Uhnuvxewz**: Thank you!

**Uutuyvdx**: Servena is more like the older sister to the twins, she will reprimand them but will still get into trouble with them. Tygra seems more like an uncle or older brother figure. Panthro seems to be the father figure to me, lol.

**Angel362**: Yay, thank you so much.

**Kiara**: I totally saw her dancing to it, too! So she does haha!

**Jr**: Yay! I'm glad. Yeah I think the only reason Tygra is going after Cheetara is because Lion-O likes her and he likes to win.

Woo! That was a lot of people! Yay! If there are any issues with spacing on italics, it's because the uploader doesn't like them, and I apologize. *there's also an updated picture of Servena on my profile!*

* * *

><p>I felt my heart leap into my throat.<p>

_Panthro should really calm his driving down. _

I grimaced as I slammed into the seat once again and sent out a silent prayer to every deity I could think of. My ears twitched as Panthro appeared on the screen, "Book says the stone is dead ahead."

Lion-O practically leapt to the screen, "Then how about getting this hunk of junk moving, Panthro?"

I laughed quietly at Panthro's irritated reply, "I'm not about to blow out the sammoflange again just cause you've got no patience. Slow and steady wins the race, kid."

I saw Tygra grin and step towards Lion-O, "Race? Now that's an idea."

I rolled my eyes at the blatant challenge, Tygra clearly wanted to stoke his own ego.

"You're on."

I glanced at Cheetara next to me and she shrugged with a grin, before following the boys up the hatch. I groaned and followed her up, _My __hair __is __going __to be __full __of __sand..._

I laughed at the playful banter between the brothers, laughing harder when Lion-O started early with an excited whoop.

"They're beating us!" I glanced down at Kit's whine. Panthro's face tightened in irritation, "They're not _beating_ us. Because we're _not __racing_."

"What Panthro is trying to say kids, is that _he _doesn't mind _loosing_." I almost choked trying to hold back my giggles at Cheetara's comment and Panthro's cranky face.

"Hold on! It's about to get _bumpy._" I shrieked when Panthro floored it, my claws digging into the metal in an attempt to hold on. I heard the twins and Snarf hit the back of the seat hard and grimaced, _why __do __people __have __to __be __so __competitive?_

"_Faster! __Faster!_" Apparently the twins were fine, "It's looking like slow and steady _doesn__'__t_ win the race." I jumped as Cheetara leapt to the front of the tank, "Where are you going?"

She glanced back at me, "To give these boys some _real_ competition."

I heard Panthro's irritated growl as she shot ahead, _She__'__s _really _fast._ I had never gotten to see her run before, and it's something impressive. She easily passed the two causing them to floor the bikes.

"Got my baby humming now, listen to her purr," Panthro revved the engine to prove his point.

"Will this make us go faster?" Kit's question made me surge forward, "Don't touch anything!"

"Don't touch that!" I heard Panthro just as I was half in the cockpit and I saw Kat push a red button. I fell into the seat awkwardly as I heard missiles being launched.

"Uhhh, she did it." I glared and Panthro growled at Kat as he tried to pass the blame to Kit.

I hoped they were able to shake the missles.

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief when we caught up to them, everyone seemed fine. As I hopped down from the tank I heard Lion-O's awed voice, "Check this out." I glanced at the twin's running up to steps that were twice as tall as them, before tracing the steps with my eyes, "This is going to be fun." I half meant it, too.<p>

I began to jog towards the steps before crouching nearly to the ground and pushing off with a small grunt. I inhaled as I felt weightless and let it out in a huff as my feet touched the ground again. I turned at exclamations behind me. I grinned at their expressions due to the fact that I had just cleared two steps, "Cheetara runs, I jump." I laughed and began to scale the huge steps, hearing the other's scramble behind me.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the huge door as we passed through, it had to be at least a hundred feet tall.<p>

"Everything's so...big." Lion-O's statement made me roll my eyes and hip-check him, "We never would have guessed. Thank you O Lord of the Thundercats for that incredibly clarifying statement." He glared at me and hip-checked me back before we both dissolved into snickers. We stopped at Tyra's slightly startled tone, "Including the residents." I gaped at the mediating elephants seated in a circle. We stopped behind them and I nudged Lion-O. He cleared his throat and let out a timid, "Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes, "I could barely hear that." He glared at me before cupping his hand to his face, "HELLO!"

I jumped when the elephants jumped and began to mumble confused noises, looking around. Lion-O let out a sheepish laugh and apologized, "I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats."

One of the elephants steped forward, "I am Aburn. And you are?" I paused, _didn__'__t __Lion-O __start __the __introductions?_

"Uh, name's Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats."

"Welcome Lionel."

"...Lion-O"

_Oh God, it's the Berbils all over again._

"How can we assist you?"

"We're looking for a magical stone." I sighed in relief as the topic seemed to get back on course. Cheetara glanced around, "We believe it's somewhere in your village."

"What is?" I squinted at Aburn, "Really?"

"Kinda forgetful, isn't he." Kat grimaced as Kit cooed, "I think he's cute."

"Listen, Aburn." Lion-O's tone said he was trying to be patient, "We're searching for a stone that looks like this." He tapped the Eye of Thundera and turned back to the Elephant.

"When did you loose it?"

"We didn't loose it," Cheetara was ever patient.

"So you have it?"

"_No_, we're looking for it," Tygra not so much.

"...And what is it exactly you are looking for?"

Panthro snorted, "Ugh. You gotta be kidding me."

The ground shaking announced the presence of another elephant, "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts."

_Somehow, this didn't suprise me._

"Yes Anet. They are looking for, uh, what were you looking for, Lion Lord?"

"The stone!" It seemed everyone's patience had been tried by this point. Thankfully Anet seemed to have the answers, "If it is the Spirit Stone you seek, then you've come to the right place. We have it here...or we did, once. Maybe. I'm afraid our memory is not as great as our size. But please, feel free to have a look around."

At this point I wanted to call it quits, the stone is probably long gone by now. Lion-O glanced around before turning back to Anet, who shook his head, "No, no. Now with _those_ eyes. With _that_ one." He pointed to the Eye of Thundera, "Yes, I can sense it's power. Come with me." Lion-O seemed startled, I didn't blame him these elephants were crazy.

* * *

><p>Somehow we got roped into helping the elephants around the village. I snickered as Panthro nearly buckled under the weight of a huge basket of fruit. He would never ask for help so Aburn helped with his trunk. I tossed fruit into another basket, laughing as Snarf popped out and jumped on my shoulders. I purred and nuzzled into his side and he purred back happily. Snarf was so sweet and cuddly.<p>

I stopped when I heard buzzing, "Do you guys hear that?" Tygra gave me a deadpan look, "No." I rolled my eyes, "I forgot, I can hear better than you." We had been kind of shifty around each other since the Berbils. It felt like he was either ignoring me or being snarky. It was trying my patience and I felt like it was my fault. I huffed and went back to putting helping the elephants. Cheetara seemed to sense my aggravation, putting a hand on my shoulder, "What do you hear?"

"Buzzing, like thousands of bees."

Kit and Kat gulped, "I don't like bees."

Cheetara gasped as a thick cloud of flying bugs appeared over the village, "What are those?"

The elephants seemed more concerned with calming the children than saving their harvest, as the bugs swooped in and began to carry out baskets of the fruit.

"Why are they just sitting there?" I glanced at Panthro, he had issues with people who didn't fight back.

"I think they're meditating."

Lion-O walked up to Aburn, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Aburn turned to Lion-O, "But we are. We are _understanding_."

Lion-O paused, "Well the Thundercats handle things a little differently." He pulled out the Sword of Omens and charged at the bugs. Everyone sprung into action, I darted to Aburn's side, "So...what are these things?"

He looked at me wide eyed, "Wraiths. They take a portion of our harvest." I glanced at everyone trying to fight the wraiths off, they didn't seem to succeeding all that much. I grimaced as Lion-O sliced though a basket sending the fruit to the ground.

Anet walked up to the upset Lion-O, "They wiped out your harvest."

"They took _most_ of our food. But not _all_ of our food. We still have enough to survive."

Anet picked up one of the fruit off the ground and placed it in Lion-O's hand, "In order to get the water it needs to thrive, this fruit suffers the storms. We too must endure hardships to live, such is the balance of the world. Remember, work in _harmony_ with your sword, allow the bigger picture to emerge. Keep practicing."

Lion-O glared at the fruit as Anet walked away, "If _he__'__s_ not going to do something about the wraiths, then I _will._"

I snorted as he viciously bit into the fruit, _I __don__'__t __think __he __got __that __lecture __at _all. Anet was trying to get Lion-O to realize that the Wraiths taking the fruit was part of the balance, it happened for a reason. I didn't know what that reason was, but I didn't really want to find out either.

I sighed and began to gather the fallen fruit to put into a new basket, if I had a feeling that Lion-O wouldn't listen to me if I tried to convince him to leave it alone.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I felt the melody of Kit's flute wash over me, humming quietly along.<p>

"That song you're playing. It's very...sad," I opened my eyes as Aburn approached.

"It's a lullaby."

"Our mother used to hum it to us."

"While you miss her greatly, know she always lives on through your song." I smiled at Aburn's comment, it was the same way with me and dance. The twins smiled softly at the circular flute.

"...oh but please continue, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kit began to play again, but this time it was more of a happy sound, and Aburn joined in with his trunk. I grinned as we began to walk along the wall, my steps becoming more and more dance like. I laughed as Kat pulled out his strings and began to play along. I leapt off the wall and began to spin and sway playfully. Hopping and dipping as two more elephants came up and began to set a solid beat.

We began to make our way towards the center of the village, more and more elephants joining along the way. I began to spin in front of the twins weaving in and out of the elephants as the music picked up. I stumbled when the last note caused stones around the village to shatter, and looked to Kit who seemed as started as I was.

The elephants began to laugh and Kit seemed to become even more startled, "What just happened?"

Aburn leaned down, "It seems we achieved perfect harmony. A beautiful and powerful thing." Kit looked at her flute in awe, I didn't blame her, "_Wow_."

* * *

><p>I huffed irritably startling an elephant near me. I had finally noticed that Lion-O had snuck away and none of the others seemed to want to search him out. They said he was "probably out blowing off steam." I think that he was going after the wraiths, he is too stubborn to do anything else. Cheetara followed me outside, "You're probably right, but he needs to figure these things out on his own."<p>

"He's going to upset the balance!"

"You don't know that for certain."

"I have a bad feeling about all this." She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, "Even if we had stopped him, he would have taken it badly. Lion-O has a need to help people and often does it without thinking about the consequences. That was how I met him, twice actually."

My ears twitched, "That's a story I want to hear."

She laughed and began to tell about how he helped a dog in the slums and then lizards that were being tormented. I grinned, "That definitely sounds like him, alright."

I heard a snort in the shadows, "He doesn't think. One day it will get him into trouble when no one can bail him out."

I glared at Tygra, "The fact that he wants to help everybody makes him a better person. Maybe that's why the sword chose him." Tygra growled at me and I hissed back, I was becoming petty but I didn't care.

"Both of you calm down!" Cheetara's outburst caused my ears to flatten, "You're behaving like children, what's wrong with you?"

Tygra sneered, "_She__'__s_ behaving like a child." He was right, but that didn't mean I had to back down, "And _he__'__s_behaving like a jackass!"

"_Enough_!" Cheetara stepped between us, "You two need to resolve this, _now._ All you're doing is weakening the group." She glared at us and strode back inside.

I slumped and avoided Tyra's eyes, he din't seem to feel like talking either. He sucked in a breath, "Look, I don't know why you've been all snappy, but whatever your reason is you need to tell me or get over it."

I stared at him for a moment, "Really? _Really?_ The reason I'm so "_snappy__"_ is because _you_ are being jerk! You used to treat me like a person, now all you do is pretend like I don't exist or treat me like a child!"

"Well you certainly act like one!"

I shrieked and launched myself at him, I would probably do more damage to myself but I needed to vent my anger and frustration.

Apparently I caught him off guard enough to tip him over and we hit the ground. He grunted and fought to grab my wrists, which were trying to scratch anything they could reach. I snarled and struggled against his grip fighting to get free, and he let me go sending me backwards. I panted and glared at him, he seemed eerily calm, "Better?"

I snorted and huffed, before pouting, "Yes."

"Now will you talk to me?"

I hunched over and nodded.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you were ignoring me. Why were you?"

He paused, "Because I didn't know what else to do."

My head shot up to look at him, "What do you mean?"

He shifted under my gaze, "...nothing."

I glared, "No. This is the reason all of this started, don't think you can get away with not telling me."

Tygra glared back, "Why can't you leave it alone! I promise I won't "ignore you" anymore okay?"

The fact that he used finger quotes set me back into irritation, "No! Not okay! Tell me or I'm done!"

"Done with _what?__"_

"_YOU!__"_ My last comment had been louder than I intended and there were now elephants staring at us and muttering. I flushed and opened my mouth-

"Aburn!" Lion-O ran up to the meditating elephant, _well __that __was __a __nice __interruption._

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing with Anet?"

Lion-O grinned an spread his arms, "I thought I'd do you a favor instead; I took care of your wraiths. They won't be bothering you anymore."

Aburn leapt to his feet with a gasp. "Oh! You shouldn't have done that!"

"What?" Lion-O seemed startled, "Why?"

Aburn stared in horror, "...I don't remember, but there's a good reason."

"Because the harmony of the universe is now out of tune." We turned as Anet strode up, "You see Lion-O, the wraiths may have taken some of our crops, but their loud sounds were all that kept something far worse away from our village." Anet pointed into the distance and we all ran to the wall. Looking down we saw a huge rock monster climbing up the cliff, "Without its natural enemy patrolling the sky, this creature will do worse than just eat our food."

Lion-O tensed, "I didn't know."

"We elephants may not remember much, but we never forget there is a delicate balance to all things." Anet turned, "Come. Let us meditate."

Lion-O turned to us, "Come on. We can't wait for it to come to us, it will destroy the entire village."

I watched as he darted off and sighed to myself, _he __needs __to __learn __to __not __be __so __involved._

I was torn on what to do, this never would have happened if Lion-O had simply left it alone. I couldn't fight, but waiting to be eaten or squashed din't seem smart.

I settled on watching Lion-O and the group, grinning when the monster seemed to fall.

I sucked in a breath when it began to put itself back together and stared in horror as the tree on its head glowed and a cage of rock was held in place around Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro.

I darted to the elephants, "They've been trapped and that thing is still on its way up here!" When I received no response I dropped to my knees next to the twins, "We have to do something!" Kat looked at me hesitantly and Kit didn't even open her eyes.

I screamed as the monster appeared and began to eat the temple.

Kit reacted to that, "What should we do?"

Aburn glanced at her, "Simply let the answer some to you."

She glanced at her flute and began to play. It clicked, my mind flashed back to when the rocks broke before. I grinned and held my breath as the monster came closer. They hit the final note and the monster began to crack, "It's working!" Kat ran up to her, "Lovely harmony, Sis!" I laughed in relief as the others made their way back to the village.

* * *

><p>I watched as the elephants began to rebuild the fallen buildings.<p>

"You see Lion-O, when you failed to look at the bigger picture, it becomes impossible to know the consequences of your actions."

"I guess it's no wonder why I'm struggling with sight beyond sight."

Anet smiled, "Let's try it one more time."

Lion-O held the sword up to his eyes, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight."

He reeled back, "The hut. The stone is in the hut!"

We all darted after Lion-O to the hut. When we got there, it was empty except for a broom, "I don't understand."

"Perhaps a different approach is order." Lion-O stared at Anet, "Go to the forest of Magi Oar, one of the most enchanted places on all of Third Earth. There the power of the sword will be amplified _and_ your connection with it."

"Where is this forest?"

I buried my face in my palm as they struggled to come up with an answer.

Panthro summed it up, "Oh _brother._"


End file.
